Aranaut
( ) is a Haos knight/ninja-like Bakugan from Neathia. He is Fabia Sheen's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and previously was the Guardian Bakugan of her fiance, Jin. Information Description Aranaut is partners with Fabia of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He is incredibly loyal to Fabia and the Castle Knights, often noting that he will defeat his opponents in the name of the Castle Knights when he stands. His whole body sparkles like platinum. He is a skilled fighter with offensive abilities, defensive skills, speed and reflexes. He is shown to be a gentlemen, such as when he met Dan's mom in episode 9. He is also equipped with a unique ability to emit an electromagnetic field from his hands. His Battle Gear is Battle Crusher. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Aranaut first appears in episode 43 along with Coredem, Hawktor and Akwimos when they show up in Bakugan Interspace. He then battles alongside an avatar version of Baron created by the Bakugan Interspace against the real Baron and Ancient Nemus. He then manages to defeat Baron after combining with the Battle Gear Battle Crusher. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders His digital clone appeared in episode 1, but Jake chose Coredem's clone over Aranaut. The real Aranaut is used by Fabia to fight Helix Dragonoid. Fabia also used the Battle Gear known as Battle Crusher, which was seen in a previous episode. In the end, Fabia and Aranaut failed to defeat Dan to bring him on the Neathian side, so she teleported off to a corner in Bakugan Interspace where Aranaut asks Fabia if they should return home, but she refuses to go back empty handed. Then Shun appears and asks Fabia for her side of the story. He appeared again with Battle Crusher to fight Plitheon alongside Fabia, but lost due to a bug in the arena that Ren set up for Plitheon's supposed fight with Drago. He and Fabia speak with the Brawlers while they are searching for Marucho about the true facts. They were similar to what Ren said to the Brawlers prior and also mentioned that his digital clone sent back a message to him after it was defeated and informed Fabia about a strong Bakugan (Helix Dragonoid) that could help Neathia. In episode 10, he was introduced to Dan's mother like the rest of the Neathian Bakugan and Fabia. Later, Fabia and Avatar Marucho create battled against Lena and Zenet to stall for time while Marucho hacked Bakugan Interspace. Avatar Marucho used the digital clone of Aranaut to battle but the two Aranaut's eventually fallen. The battle caused the real Aranaut to become drained, almost trapping him and Fabia in Bakugan Interspace until Marucho and Akwimos showed up. In episode 16, he battles Plitheon and Lythirus, alongside Hawktor. He manages to beat Plitheon mostly and later they won. In episode 18, he and Coredem battled against Plitheon and Linehalt. Plitheon beat them both in the first round, but Coredem and Aranaut took the second and third ones. In episode 19, he and Akwimos battled against Sabator and Linehalt. However, the battle was undecided due to the Sacred Orb's dimensional twister. In episode 22, he battled Koji, who had an Impalaton, alongside Drago and Raytheus. In episode 24, he battled Strikeflier, it seemed like he won until Lumagrowl came in and used Barias Gear. He wasn't able to beat him, and lost to Lumagrowl in the succeeding episode. In episode 26, it is revealed that he used to belong to Fabia's fiance, Jin, but was captured by Kazarina and taken to her lab. However, Fabia snuck in to her lab and rescued him, as he is her last link to Jin. Aranaut, however, lost his memory of this event and believes he has always been Fabia's partner. Later in the episode, he defeats Linehalt and Rubanoid in a battle to prove Ren's loyalty. In episode 32, he and Sabator fought Lumagrowl and Lythirus.The two were doing fine until Lythirius used an ability that flooded the whole arena. He managed to rescue Fabia from the strong current but unfortunately couldn't do the same for Nurzak and Sabator. In episode 34, he took Fabia throughout the Gundalian castle. In episode 35, he revealed he never forgot about Jin and he was lying the whole time because Fabia was so grief stricken over Jin's death. In episode 36, he battles Lumagrowl, Krakix, Strikeflier and Lythirus aongside Hawktor, Akwimos, Linehalt, Coredem and Blitz Dragonoid. They are victorious, but he and Fabia stay behind to fight Kazarina. In episode 37, he continues to battle Lumagrowl with some help from Mason and Avior. At the sight of Kazarina's dead body, Lumagrowl is shocked, causing him to be defeated. The two Bakugan realize that this must have been their fate and Aranaut watches Lumagrowl run off. In episode 38, he returns to Neathia with Fabia, Mason, Avior, Nurzak and Sabator. They are held up by Gill and Krakix, but manage to hold them off long enough for to get away. On Neathia, he battles an army of Gundalian Bakugan and defeats them, only to be blasted into submission by Phantom Dharak. In episode 39, he is woken up by Linehalt's forbidden power and says goodbye to the humans and Gundalians before he teleports the Humans back to Earth. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Aranaut reappeared in Gundalia Under Fire, where he and other Neathian Bakugan went to Gundalia to help the Gundalians in their fight against Mag Mel and his Chaos Bakugan alongside his new Mobile Assault, Rapilator. ; Ability Cards * Mirage Up: Adds 300 Gs to Aranaut. * Vector Fist: Adds 400 Gs to Aranaut. * Mirage Fist: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Aranaut. * Mirage Jet: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. * Light Wave: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Valkyrie Fist: '''Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * '''Dual Commando: Adds 200 Gs to every Aranaut on your side. * Spiral Glowdown: Adds 300 Gs to Aranaut. * Fist Alley: Adds 400 Gs to Aranaut. * Jumpy Mirage: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Aranaut. * Aurora Impact: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. Game He was released alongside Lumino Dragonoid, Akwimos, Hakapoid, Sabator and Krakix. Its ball form is shorter and wider than the ball form in the show. He doesn't work well with some Battle Gear because his arms are tough to fold down, being diferrent from the anime. Unlike most Bakugan, it was released in all attributes when it was first released. The Haos version comes in four variations, 800 Gs in Brawler Game Packs, BakuTriads, 770 Gs in BakuBoosts and 760 Gs in the Target Combat Set and 680 Gs in some BakuTriads, also it comes in 760 Gs in the BakuCapsule. The Darkus version comes in two variations, 760 Gs in some BakuBoosts, 720 Gs in the Bakucapsule and 810 Gs in Bakushadow. The Pyrus version comes in three variations, 750 Gs and sometimes 760 Gs in BakuBoosts and 730 Gs in BakuCapsule. The Aquos version comes in two variations, 650 Gs in Bakutriads and Brawler Game Packs and 780 Gs in BakuBoosts and Brawler Game Packs. The Subterra version comes in two variations, 640 Gs in BakuTriads and 740 G in BakuBoosts. The Ventus version only comes in three variations, 620 Gs in BakuTriads and 780 in BakuBoosts and there is one in the Bakucapsule. Trivia * His appearance is based on a ninja. * He refers to Fabia as "Princess" in Gundalian Invaders. * Aranaut is the first of the digital clones seen to be real as he was the first to speak due to the clones were copies of the original ones. * The Gate Card "Silver Sword" shows Aranaut with a blue visor instead of a red one. * Aranaut seems to be the "perfect gentleman" as Dan's mother said in episode 9 when he introduced himself. * Aranaut always seems to be sorry upon on the fact that everytime he loses a battle he says "Princess, I'm sorry" in a very down voice. * Aranaut seems to hold a large grudge against Plitheon for defeating him in episode 6 and for when he took Neo Ziperator. * It appears that he can fly, as seen in episode 26. * In the anime, his arms fold down but his toy versions arms don't. * More than half of his abilities have "Mirage" in them for some reason. * He, along with Preyas, Preyas Angelo/Diablo, Hairadee, Elfin, Harpus, Cycloid, Akwimos and Infinity Trister are the only Bakugan seen in the anime that talk regularly (moving the mouth). * He, along with Sabator address Lythirus as "Cockroach". * The voice of Aranaut was Dan Petronijevic, the same of Jake Vallory, Lumagrowl, Spectra Phantom and others. * He is one of the few Bakugan that have been shown for 3 out of the 4 seasons. Seasons 2, 3 and 4. * He sounds like Accelerak . * In Mechtanium Surge, Aranaut's new partner is Captain Elright, likely due to Fabia's ascension to the throne. * Along with Rubanoid , he has had 3 owners. Gallery Anime Aranautopen.jpg|Aranaut in ball form Aranaut_Ball.jpg|Aranaut in ball form (up close) Battle_chrasher(open).jpg|Aranaut connected to Battle Crusher in Ball Form Picture_23.png|Aranaut in Bakugan form Picture_26.png|Aranaut connected to Battle Crusher in Bakugan Form Aranaut Battle Crusher Baku.PNG|Aranaut and Battle Crusher Aranaut_Battle_Crusher.jpg|Aranaut using ability Haos Closer IMG_0232.PNG|Aranaut IMG_0419.PNG|Aranaut Aranaut.png|Aranaut 2_Aranaut_Ball.jpg|Two Aranauts scanned by Bakumeter 2_Aranaut.jpg|Two Aranauts Two_Aranauts..png|Two Aranauts Aranaut_Dual_Commando.jpg|Two Aranauts Fabia_And_Aranaut_2.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut Fabia_And_Aranaut_3.jpg|Fabia holding Aranaut mirage up.jpg|Aranaut using ability Mirage Up Haos Aranaut.png|Aranaut using ability Light Wave Mirage Jet.png|Aranaut using ability Mirage Jet Support Light.png|Aranaut using ability Support Light Screen shot 2010-09-06 at 10.20.58 PM.png|Aranaut using Battle Crusher Demise Helix Drago VS Aranaut.PNG|Aranaut versus Helix Dragonoid. Picture 396.png|Aranaut and Linehalt regaining energy. aranaut avvy 3.jpg|Aranaut Screen shot 2010-09-07 at 3.28.50 PM.png|Aranaut and Battle Crusher scanned by Bakumeter 2_Aranaut_BakuMeter.jpg|The Aranaut and Digital Clone scanned by BakuMeter Fais.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut Aranaut (creature).jpg|Aranaut in real mode Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 2.jpg|Aranaut and Fabia's official art from the Cartoon Network website. Promphos + Terror crest use Terrorcrest Stigma 3.jpg|Aranaut being attacked by Phospos Screen shot 2011-06-05 at 9.41.31 PM.png 2_1_0023.jpg|Aranaut using his moblie assault Game !BpiVOYwBmk~$(KGrHqQOKjgEu,dE6H-RBLr3,,EoGg~~_3.JPG|Packaged Darkus Aranaut !BoHQ!UgBmk~$(KGrHgoOKjwEjlLmV5FdBLmR!-LlRg~~_3.jpg|Darkus Aranaut 51Yfow4GTzL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Darkus Aranaut Bakupics2 021.JPG|Darkus Aranaut Haos_Aranaut.jpg|Haos Aranaut Haos_Aranaut_Battle_Crasher.jpg|Haos Aranaut with Battle Crusher Haos Aranaut in battle gear position.JPG T10SxtXfdhXXajLE.5 060413.jpg 310x310.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut Aranaut-pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut T1pCJxXaFeXXb8rnI9_074656.jpg_310x310.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut 518w47j+EfL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Subterra Aranaut Ventus_Aranaut.jpg|Ventus Aranaut Stealth Aranaut Darkus.jpg|Darkus Stealth Aranaut Aquos_aranaut.jpg|Aquos Aranaut aranautie.jpg|Aranaut's Ability Card Aranaut1122.png|Aranaut CIMG2075.JPG|Haos Aranaut with Battle Crusher and Haos Jakalier PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (13).jpg IMGP0200.JPG|Haos Aranaut with Gold AirKor (Front) IMGP0201.JPG|Haos Aranaut with Gold AirKor (Side) Bakugan Dimensions Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.49.59 PM.png|Haos Aranaut AA.png Aranaut in battle.jpg|Haos Aranaut VS Darkus Strikeflier Aranaut dodging.jpg|Haos Aranaut VS Darkus Neo Dragonoid haos aranaut.png|Haos Aranaut File:Caranaut.png Darkusaranaut.png Pyrusaranaut.png darkus aranaut.png|Darkus Aranaut BDsa.png BDsastats.png VentusAranautBD.png Aquos_Aranaut.png Clear_Aranaut2.png Darkus_Aranaut.png Haos_Aranaut2.png Pyrus_Aranaut2.png Subterra_Aranaut.png Ventus_Aranaut.png BlackStealth_Aranaut.png Pyrus aranaut (1).png aranaut1.PNG Aranaut_.png Aranaut_down...png Aranaut_kick.png Aranaut_PWN.png Aranaut_WIN_!.png Round 1 goes to me !!!.png Ultimate Take down !!!.png Aranaut_Ready.png BlackStealth_Aranaut_Open.png|Stealth Aranaut (Ball Form) Darkus_Aranaut_Open.png|Darkus Arananut (Ball Form) Haos_Aranaut_Open.png Pyrus_Aranaut_Open.png Subterra_Aranaut_Open.png Ventus_Aranaut_Open.png Aquos_Aranaut_Open.png Clear_Aranaut_Open.png haos_AN.PNG shadow_AN.PNG|BlackStealth Aranaut Haha_lol_Pwn_!.png Aranaut back flip.png Aranaut_hit.png Ingram's Ventus Aray.png 468px-Ingrams_Darkus_Ara.png Aquos_Aranaut_Closed.png Clear_Aranaut_Closed.png Darkus_Aranaut_Closed.png Haos_Aranaut_Closed.png Pyrus_Aranaut_Closed.png Subterra_Aranaut_Closed.png Ventus_Aranaut_Closed.png aRANAUT_BATTLE.png aRAnaut_fight_!!!.png BlackStealth_Aranaut_Closed.png Bulwarkarm.jpg Others Aranaut-haos-ca00.gif|Haos Aranaut using Battle Crusher (Note the Blue Visor) Aranaut-haos-ca.gif File:ARANAUT'S_TURF.gif|The gate card Aranauts Turf File:Barias_Gear2_Aranaut.jpg|Barias Gear connected to Aranaut aranaut-bgi.png|IM Icon Team25.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 2 Bakugan